Waterfall Quest/Quick guide
Walkthrough The Treasure *Rub games necklace and tele to barbarian outpost. *Run due south and across the bridge. *Talk to Almera at the Baxtorian falls (marked by the quest symbol). *Board the raft to the west. *Talk to Hudon. If you do not talk to Hudon you will not be able to find the Book of Baxtorian in the later step. *Click swim on the river to end up back on shore. Glarial's Pebble *Once back on shore, head slightly NW and enter the larger building. *Go upstairs and search the bookcases to find a Book on Baxtorian. *Read the book. *Head to the Tree Gnome Village. *Once there, follow the path east leading towards a dungeon (If Tree Gnome Village is partially done, you can ask Elkoy to bring you to the end of the maze and from there you go east and into the dungeon - outside the center village). *Enter the dungeon and go to the easternmost room. *Search the only crate that looks paler than the others to find a key. *Head to the westernmost room and use the key on the gate to unlock it. *Speak to Golrie to obtain Glarial's pebble. Tomb raiding *Bank everything except Glarial's Pebble (KEEP YOUR ROPE)(you will not be able to enter the tomb if you bring weapons, armour, or runes) *See Roving Elves for a list of items that you are allowed to take with you. *Go a bit south-east of the Baxtorian Falls to find Glarial's tombstone. It's NW of the Fishing Guild. *Use Glarial's pebble on the tombstone. *Go west and search the chest to obtain Glarial's amulet . *Go south and search the coffin to obtain Glarial's urn. *Head back up the ladder. Baxtorian treasures Make sure you have all of your equipment: 6 air runes, 6 water runes, 6 earth runes, a rope, Glarial's urn, and Glarial's amulet. Note: Combination runes (i.e. the Dust rune, Lava rune, etc.) will not work. *Go back to Almera's house and board the raft to the west. *Use your rope on the rock to the south. (do not click 'swim to rock') *Use your rope on the dead tree next to you. (do not click 'climb tree') *Enter the cave door. *Head down the eastern passage, past the skele's, and search the lighter crates for a key. *Head down the western passage, past the fire giants, and go north. *Use the key on the door. *Use the key on the next door, as well. *'Make sure you follow the next three steps carefully or you will be washed up down stream!' *Use an air rune, a water rune, and an earth rune on each of the six pillars. *Use Glarial's amulet on the statue of Glarial. *Use Glarial's urn on the Chalice of Eternity. (If you attempt to take the Chalice you will be washed up down stream and will have to get the amulet back from the chest under Glarial's tombstone before being able to return to the cave). *Quest Complete! Category:Waterfall Quest